


A House Divided

by Jinxargent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, pre-existing relationship, preexisting relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxargent/pseuds/Jinxargent
Summary: He felt almost as if he were back on the bridge with his father, being torn apart, his emotions pulling him every which way possible, waiting for him to crack along the surface like the scar that jaggedly tore along his body now.Kylo was still knelt on the floor, looking up into the opening of the Millennium Flacon. Perhaps this had been the vision she had seen, his ‘turn’ to the light. Anger boiled within him, the last hope of his redemption fading as the bond once more faded with it.





	A House Divided

That look in her eyes was back.

That distain for his existence that just screamed the word _Monster_ at him over and over again.

He longed to reach out to her once more, back in bonds from before. When the fire beside her illuminated the soft features of her face, and her hand reached out to his. When _she_ reached out, not with her body, but with her mind, her emotions consuming him.

Now all he could feel from her was cold, anger. Disappointment.

He felt almost as if he were back on the bridge with his father, being torn apart, his emotions pulling him every which way possible, waiting for him to crack along the surface like the scar that jaggedly tore along his body now.

Kylo was still knelt on the floor, looking up into the opening of the Millennium Flacon. Perhaps this had been the vision she had seen, his ‘turn’ to the light. Anger boiled within him, the last hope of his redemption fading as the bond once more faded with it. 

Eyes.

Her eyes.

The eyes of someone who was giving up. Not on the rebellion, that spark would never go out. She was giving up on him.

She was leaving.

 

* * *

 

“Supreme leader,” Hux’s voice clicked over the intercom.

It took every ounce of willpower for Kylo not to wave the transmission away. The general had been rather… _needy_ as of late, requiring his presence at what felt like every single meeting on the ship.

The holo spoke once more, the blueish glow penetrating through his closed eyelids.

“There’s been a development.”

The man made a guttural moan of frustration in response and the holo flickered away. Such a sure-fire way to ruin the previous 20 minutes of force exercise and concentration, the building anger was quick to boil flooding his mind with the fantasy of throwing the weak minded jumped up trooper against a wall, the sound of his gargling against the force choking the life from him. The image quelled the rage, but did nothing to stop the flush of heat in his blood.

With his thoughts thoroughly interrupted, it would have been foolish of him to not at the very least entertain Hux’s ridiculously bad timed requirement. Could the man not see he was busy?

No. He supposed not. But one more interruption and they would need to order another command console again.

 

Kylo rose from his meditation, arm outstretched willing his cloak towards him; the fabric fluttered through the air with no hesitation to fall perfectly into his hands. For a moment, he gazed down at the pitiful pile of fabric, his chest bare to the sweltering heat of his chambers as his robe laid out beside him on the ground.

_“Don’t you have a cowl or something- “_

The memory flickered through him. Almost rippling his mind with pain, and longing. It had been so long since they had reached out to one-another. So long since she had built the walls against her side of the bond, halting him from working his way through.

In a strange turn of events, he had been trying. He so desperately had tried for weeks after their last encounter, pleading with himself that if he could just break through, if he could just see her, if _she_ could see him, things would be different.

But those eyes.

The eyes she stared with in the throne room, he was a fool himself if he ever thought she could be his ally.

He threw the dark cloak around his shoulders and began to fasten it into place as he stepped heavily towards the door, the faint _swoosh_ of the metal slab moving aside had almost been lost to him until his eyes raised up toward a guard now stood in the doorway. For a moment he half expected Phasma, but it was just any other Stormtrooper, revealing she was likely still in med-bay.

The trooper was shorter than average, and oddly very exhausted. The feeling dripped from him, like a slime of emotion oozing along the floor. _Disgusting_.

“Supreme leader, I am here to- “

The trooper was unable to continue, or rather likely did, but Kylo was already too far through the doorway and down the hall. His large plated boot clunking against the smooth ship flooring. Moments later he realised the red emergency lights were flaring.  
  
As units of troopers ran past, presumably to their battle stations, the peaceful air of silence in Kylo’s head was shattered. It had been so long he hadn’t even noticed the connection forming. In fact, he hadn’t noticed much recently, his mind too trained on his meditation, it was only now that he could feel them.

The rebellion.

Such a stupid rookie mistake.

Filled with fresh rage, he stomped onwards to the command deck, certain he would find the insufferable little wretch there. His cloak billowing behind him in the halls majestically, the only graceful thing about him.

 

 

**_Kylo.._**

 

It was her.

 

**_Im here.._**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading.   
> If any of you liked it be sure to comment, as it really helps me too.   
> If you spot and error point that out to me too, i'll fix it for you guys.  
> Enjoy the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave me some comments about if you enjoyed the work or not guys.  
> I'd love to hear about how you feel towards it.


End file.
